Loving You
by xCiciNx
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname are soon to be married but they encounter some problems along the way. Can the couple last? Read and find out. Rated T for language and maybe some other stuff.


Chapter 1: Getting ready

Hello everybody its asianpandaxxx! ^^ I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories if anyone is reading them. Anyways I'm starting a new story (obviously ;D.) It's on Vampire Knight, and in my story Yuuki does not lose her memories like in the anime and manga and her parents, Haruka and Juuri didn't die while fighting Rido. Everyone is still a vampire and Yori is also a vampire. Yuuki is a tomboy but that will change. I think that's it for now if I make anymore changes I will let you guys know! ^^

Pairings: KanamexYuuki, AdiouxYori, KainxRuka, ShikixRima, HarukaxJuuri, KanamexSara (They are not in a relationship it's just because I didn't really know where to put her. LOL XD)

Characters that will be in this story but no pairings: Takuma, Seiren, and Kaien

Summary: Yuuki and Kaname are soon to be married but first they have an engagement party, and Sara Shirabuki is invited. How will Yuuki deal with the annoying woman that is after her fiancé, Kaname? And now that she is almost Queen her pureblood duties are close to suffocating her. Worst of all Rido might be back…Will the couple last through all the problems?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARCTERS! KanamexYuuki forever!

Here's the story:

(A/N: The first part doesn't really have to do anything with the story but you will see as the story progresses!)

_A day before the party. _

_2:00 p.m._

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

''What?'' Yuuki Kuran groaned at whoever was at the door and pounding on it loudly.

Yuuki heard one of the maids say ''Yuuki-sama, please get up and get ready to pick out a dress for your engagement party.'' Yuuki hated the idea of picking out a dress with her mother because she would always pick something pink.

''Ugh, alright I will just call me in 5 more minutes!'' The maid didn't say anything but someone else did… ''YUUKI KURAN GET YOUR ASS UP OR ELSE!'' Yuuki eyes shot up and immediately recognized her mother's voice and scrambled out of bed. '' Yes mother, I'm wide awake _now.'' _She murmured under her breath. Juuri opened the door and said ''Great job, now let's go try on dresses!''

Yuuki murmured under her breath ''Why did I have to have a mother who is so elated and hyper all the time?'' Juuri turned around and said ''what was that darling?'' ''Oh nothing mother.''

Yuuki changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt with white sneakers. She ran down stairs quickly. When she got down stairs, her mother stared at her like she was insane. Yuuki looked confused, ''what's wrong?'' Juuri calmly replied ''Dearest daughter, look at what your wearing.''

''I don't see anything wrong..?'' Juuri smacked her head with a stick. ''OWWW, what was that for?'' Yuuki rubbed the spot where her mother hit her. Just then Kaname and Haruka showed up. When Haruka saw them arguing he chuckled. ''What happened now you two?''

''Yuuki won't change into something more lady-like! Yuuki huffed and said ''Wearing this outfit is perfectly fine right father?''

Haruka slowly said ''Yuuki I have to go with your mother on this one..'' He backed away a little bit from Yuuki knowing his daughter's temper.

Yuuki frowned, but then turned to Kaname. He was laughing at his mother and his fiancé/sister. Yuuki signed and lightened up a little because every time she saw Kaname smile or laugh, she would want to do the same thing. His smiles and laughs were contagious. She had always loved her oni-san since they were kids. Kaname stopped laughing and caught that Yuuki was staring at him. Yuuki realized that he caught her and blushed.

Kaname softly said ''Yuuki why don't you go change into something that mother likes?''

Yuuki groaned and said ''Fine!'' She left the room and stomped up the stairs.

Juuri raised her eyebrows and said ''Hmm so Yuuki will _only _listen to Kaname huh?''

She smirked and started giggling. Kaname heard his mother giggling and blushed.

Haruka noticed his son's uneasiness and coughed loudly. Juuri got the idea and stopped giggling.

Yuuki finally got down stairs. She was wearing a lavender sun dress with white polka dots on it. The dress stopped at her mid-thigh and her shoes were white flats. Juuri clapped her hands together when she came downstairs. ''Happy _now_ mother?''

''Yes I am, now let's go.'' The whole family went out the door.

_**~At the mall~**_

The Kuran family was going from one store to another, picking out dressed for Yuuki.

They finally stopped at one store, in the corner of the mall called _Anna's Dresses_. The store was pretty small. When they walked in it was pretty dim. You could barely see anything. A saleswoman walked up and said ''Good Afternoon, can I help you with anything?'' Juuri answered ''we are looking for a dress for my daughter.'' The saleslady smiled and said ''Right this way.''

They walked pass a large black curtain and gasped. There were thousands of beautiful dresses in lots of colors. Yuuki groaned at the thought of her mom making her try own _every dress. _Yuuki strolled over to Kaname and whispered ''Wow this place is huge, I hope we find a dress soon so we can get out of here!'' Kaname nodded and chuckled at his sister. Yuuki looked over at her mother and saw her grabbing tons of dresses already. She quickly ran over to her mom and said ''Mom calm down, let's just pick one at a time.''

She first tried on a frilly pink dress with a ribbon on both sides.

_No_

Then she tried on a yellow dress with a huge flower in the middle.

_No_

Next she tried on a plain cream dress. Yuuki thought it was fine but Juuri said it was too plain.

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_NO, NO, NO!_

Yuuki got out of the dressing room to look for a dress herself. She didn't trust her mother picking out the dress anymore. Yuuki stopped at a strapless light blue dress with a little bit of glitter, the dress stopped at the ankles in the back but in the front it stopped a little over the knees. She grabbed the dress and tried it on.

When she stepped out of the dressing room to show her family, and they gasped.

Yuuki looked absolutely stunning in the dress. The dress fitted her perfectly, showing off her curves.

Yuuki bit her bottom lip and asked ''How does it look?''

Kaname smiled and said ''you look gorgeous.''

''Really?'' Yuuki looked at her family for reassurance.

Juuri squealed and shouted ''MY 2 CHILDREN ARE GROWING UP TO BE BEAUTIFUL ADULTS!''

Haruka put his hands on his wife's shoulder and said ''Calm down honey!'' Haruka looked over Yuuki and mouthed ''you look beautiful.'' Yuuki nodded and mouthed back ''Thank you father.''

They paid for the dress and left the store. Just as they were about to leave the mall someone stands right in front of them and says ''Hello Kaname-sama.'' That person was none other than Sara Shirabuki.

Yuuki glared at the wavy long blonde hair girl standing in front of her. Yuuki had always hated Sara because she was always mean to her friends and her. Yuuki didn't really care if Sara hated her but when she messed with her friends and family or flirted with _Kaname _thenthat was a whole different story.

Sara pretended that she didn't even see Yuuki or her parents. Yuuki thought _rude much? _

But as purebloods we would have to be polite towards each other because of respect, I politely said ''Hello Sara-sama.''

_**Kaname's POV **_

_Oh great here comes the annoying bitch. _ I hated Sara at first sight. She was a conceited little bitch who treated everyone like crap especially Yuuki. Sara was a rude person. She was a selfish bitch. She would always try to interfere with Yuuki and me. Every time she saw us walking together she would just come barging out of nowhere.

She would always flirt with me. I looked over at Yuuki. Her face was calm. But I saw that her hands were bawled up as fists. I heard her say hello to Sara. I was quite envious of her because she wouldn't show her emotions around people she disliked. I love Yuuki a lot. I love _everything about her_. Her personality was amazing. Her smile would always light up the room. Her cute and soft voice.

I heard someone call me, I looked to see if Sara was still there and sadly she was.

_**Normal POV**_

Sara ignored Yuuki's words and tried to get Kaname's attention. Kaname simply said ''Hello Sara, please excuse my family because we have other important things to do. With that said the Kuran family walked away.

That's the first chapter! I hoped everyone liked it. Please read and review! Thanks everybody and see you next time!

~asianpandaxxx~


End file.
